


Prompt - Revelation

by LisaRealist55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: An Offer and A Revelation and A life earnedI do not own any of the characters they belong to DCThis is my own story writing what I think may happen





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt Revelation

“A surprising and previously unknown fact, especially one that is made known in a dramatic way.”

 

Entering his cell he thought that would be the end of it he would be there forever. Felicity would try with all her might to find a way to get him out. He also knew that John and Lyla would use their resources to do the same. What he wasn’t counting on was Watson.

He had been in that cell for 5 months, very long months. Felicity visited when she could as her and William were still in protective custody. All the while she was still setting up her business from a distance. Diaz was still out there. A thug he had taken down plenty of Thugs but how does this one differ.

He sat waiting in the interrogation room or lawyer room whatever you want to call it chained to the table. Oliver was told he had a visitor but not who. Watson, really? Maybe she had good news and Diaz was finally caught.

“Mr. Queen, I have another proposition for you.” Samamda continued. “The FBI has been not only been unable to catch Diaz, because of the influx of Meta Human activity that has risen in Star City. But also because of other criminals who see Star City as a safe haven now that you are in here. The FBI recognizes that you were an asset and we would like you to work for us.”

“How can I work for you when I am in here and my family has been devastated by you. You ever met Amanda Waller? She made me a similar offer and then proceeded to keep me against my will to complete her mission. For two years she helped create what I was. My family helped heal the damage she did and you want me to go and work for someone who seems to want to do the same thing. Is this what you wanted all along?” Oliver looked at her with steel in his eyes.

“I didn’t realize you were one of her pet projects, the FBI was actually looking into her work before she was killed. You wouldn’t happen to know who killed her no one could figure it out. No one in their organization was talking.” Watson asked. Oliver thinks she is presuming it was him.

“Joyner he wanted Rubicon for Damien Darhk. Joyner was an opportunist who led Shadowspire. It wasn’t me and if you were trying to ask in a roundabout way I don’t kill unless it is absolutely necessary and no I wouldn’t kill you. If you want me to work for you I am going to ask for something in return.“ Oliver sat back in his chair. “I want to be with my family or no deal and Felicity is the only one I trust so before I make any deals you bring her here with you and make your offer to both of us. Understood, because I am done talking now.”

Samanda nodded stood up and left what he didn’t expect was Felicity to walk in right behind her when she returned moments later. He was so happy to see her it had been 3 weeks since she was last here and she had been working on a pardon from the President for all the good he and everyone else had done over and over again. Oliver smiled with tears coming to his eyes. Felicity smiled at him and pulled a chair around to sit next to him. She looked at Watson then looked at the cuffs.

“Remove them or we don’t talk any longer. Remember I have ARGUS protection right outside this door.” She demanded, as Watson removed the cuffs from him the first instinct for both of them was a hug they have wanted for so long. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her ever so gently hugging her again and taking in her scent.

“Pardon the interruption but that is not why I brought you in here Ms. Smoak.” Samanda added as she cleared her throat. “Now as I was saying to Mr. Queen I have approval from the director of the FBI and the President to make you this offer. The president apparently informed me that if it wasn’t for you and your team we would not be able to have this discussion and she is offering a full pardon if you assist the FBI in training our agents to be able to deal with the Meta Human problem and confirm the existence of certain factions that want to disrupt and or destroy our world apparently you are an expert in that.”

Felicity smiled. “Malcolm Merlyn, The League of Assassins, Ra's Al Ghul, Damien Dhark, Dominaters, Immortal Egyptians, oh honey you’re going to have to be more specific about what you are asking. And from this letter I have here from the President she did not mention any conditions to this Pardon, just that you would be accompanying me here to make my husband a job offer. She saw fit to send our lawyer and myself a copy of said pardon. So what is it you really want?”

Oliver sat there stunned unsure what to do. Felicity handed him the paper and said. “Jean is outside.” He read and she was right he had been pardoned it felt like a ten thousand pound weight was lifted off his shoulders the Revelation that his work although not always above board was appreciated. Then Felicity handed him a stack of letters saying, “there were boxes and boxes of these at home and not just from Star City residents.” Oliver looked at them letters all describing how the Green Arrow helped them feel safe and how he fought tirelessly for the city. Oliver stood looked at Watson and smiled. “You want my help make me an offer that we both can live with but not now. Now I want to go home.”

The revelation that he was more than appreciated made his chest hurt because he always felt he didn’t need the thanks but it was nice to read, and he would read every single letter.


	2. Prompt - Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is coming home. Well the safe house home but home.
> 
> I do not own the characters they belong to DC this is my own interpretation of events

*****Wanting: adjective,  
******Lacking in a certain required or necessary quality.

 

Walking out of the prison Oliver’s fingers began to twitch. Felicity was standing beside the nondescript black SUV an agent waiting to open the door. As Oliver walked out of the gate Felicity ran towards him he ran to her as well wrapping his arms so tightly around her. Then the agent opened the door to the car and out flew William, God he looked at least a ½ a foot taller. William barrelled towards his father. Oliver opened his arms up and hugged him so very tight. He didn’t even see John step around from the driver’s side of the SUV.

“As good as it is to have you coming home man let’s take this inside the car.” John said as he clapped Oliver on the back.

As they walked towards the waiting SUV Oliver then noticed the 2 news helicopters just outside the air boundary of the prison, vultures that they are. Getting in the car felt surreal after spending all those months alone not knowing what was happening if everyone was truly safe. He was literally surrounded by everyone he loved the most. He hadn’t been able to let go of Felicity even holding her hand all the way into the car.

Felicity pulled him close to her and whispered, “Oliver” as she leaned into his neck kissing him and taking in his scent.

He leaned into her kissing the top of her head and staying like that for a while.

“There is so much I want to tell you Dad, but we should wait until we are at the safe house I guess. I really need you to read every one of the letters. They actually made me feel so much more proud of you than I did before.” William was almost bouncing in his seat.

“I can’t wait I want to read every letter too. But mostly I want to be with you and Felicity and eat a nice dinner watch a movie, no TV and finally be able to relax a little.” Oliver pulled William in for a hug. His boy is growing so fast and he missed too much of it.

The car made a serious of turns then went into a tunnel and then all of a sudden turned into a secret underground road the helicopters couldn’t follow. Then the SUV came out about 10 miles down at the beginning of a very tree covered dirt road. Lyla did an awesome job with the house as they pulled into a small clearing it was a nice two story modern house with glass windows which probably framed the beautiful forest they just drove through. As they got out of the car Oliver heard water in the background. “Is there a lake or something near here?”

“Yes the backyard faces the lake and it is just beautiful. Lyla’s set the place up great and it is all tied into ARGUS’s systems so I have been helping track a lot of things for the team from here. WiFi is amazing. Best of both world’s techie stuff for me and the wilderness for you and William meets both in the middle. He is such a good swimmer.” Felicity not wanting to let go of Oliver’s hand, led him inside.

The lay out was open you could see everything. Kitchen was very modern no uppers so the wall facing the lake with a sink had an amazing view. The one wall had full length cupboards surrounding a fridge and double ovens. A long concrete countertop was the island with what looked like a raised counter of slate, he is sure a baker designed that space. The living room had a large sectional and the TV was on the wall next to the kitchen. On the coffee table were letters surrounding the area were boxes of letters. Oliver suddenly wanting more than ever to simultaneously be with his family and read every single letter, that he was literally glaring a hole in the boxes.

“Oliver, we will read every single one together I promise. Right now have a look around honey. Will and I tried to make it a home. But without you here it still felt … I don’t know… empty.” Felicity lowered her eyes from his face.

Oliver lifted her chin to meet his eyes. “I know while I was in prison we talked a lot about everything and I know you have a lot more to say and I cannot say sorry enough but please Felicity I need you to always talk to me even if it’s nothing but your loud voice. William you too I need you to be able to tell me when your angry no holding back. But I want you both to know no matter what I say I love you both immensely and want to be a part of your lives for the rest of my life.”

Felicity reached around him and hugged him tight. “Oliver all I have wanted is you home. We have talked and talked with you, each other and Doctor Jonas, and we both know that we need to make changes in the way you and I do a lot of things. I have made a lot of choices without you before and we now need to learn to trust and rely on each other. You need to learn to be open with everything from now on no matter how scary or hard. So William and I decided that we are all going to keep seeing Doctor Jonas, she is so nice and she is with ARGUS so she already knows everything and Lyla and John use her. Please tell me you agree with us?” Felicity reached over and pulled William to them.

Oliver looked at them both and said “I do.” He nodded. “I really do.”

“You won’t regret it Dad.” William looked at his father with something Oliver recognized as pride.

“Let’s show your dad everything else.” Felicity guided him through the house showing him where everything is their bedroom was massive with 2 closets even so Felicity put half her shoes in what was his closet. But the deck and backyard was gorgeous. “I’ve spent a lot of time on this deck looking at the stars for the both of us Oliver. Now you get to look at them with me.”

Oliver pulled her to him. “I cannot wait.”

“Dad Uncle… Mr. Diggle …John… taught me how to fish, ummm maybe we can do that tomorrow if you feel up to it?” William stammered he had been calling John Uncle Diggle for the last few months which Mr. Diggle had told him to do but his dad always made him say Mr. Diggle.

“Uncle Diggle is fine William Felicity told me and so is Aunt Lyla. I would love to go fishing but, first I want to really read at least one of those letters. I don’t know why but, I do. I can’t believe people did that.” Oliver turned to look toward the living room and as he did Raisa appeared from the door way. Oliver turned and walked inside straight towards her and he hugged her just as he did when he returned from the Island.

“I am so happy to see you Mr. Oliver.” Raisa added as she stood back from him.

“Я рад видеть вас тоже (I am happy to see you too)” Oliver added. Oliver then stepped around the couch and sat down he noticed Felicity left one letter open on the coffee table so he picked it up to read.

Dear Madam President;

I am writing to you today as a citizen of Star City. I have lived here all of my life and I knew Oliver Queen all of it as well. Oliver and I were never close and were always at odds with each   
other about one thing or the other. Our mothers seemed to enjoy pitting us against each other. Oliver from before he returned from the island was not the same man that saved this city   
countless times. I have gained perspective since reading all the news articles on the Green Arrow – Arrow – Hood over the years and realize how much he has grown as a person and is   
the hero I never could have been. I may be a doctor and have written books but he gave of himself risking everything to save a city that by all accounts would have been destroyed many   
times over. I can only hope that you can see fit to look into your heart and realize all the good he has done as this vigilante far outweighs any of the bad. He has sacrificed so much of   
his life to the citizens of Star City and I as a citizen would hope you would give him his life back.

Sincerely,

Dr, Carter Bowen MD

Carter wow. “Carter Bowen really.” Oliver looked at his wife.

“Yes I thought you might like that one from the story’s you used to tell me.” Felicity smiled. “Come on let’s make dinner you can read more tomorrow.”   
Oliver got up and followed them to the kitchen. Oliver never wanted praise or thanks ever but that made him understand that he really didn’t need it but it was nice to be wanted.


	3. Prompt Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally nothing hidden anymore

Prompt - Hidden  
Kept out of sight; concealed

They were well hidden in this house in the woods but still knew everything that was going on in Star City and it was high time that the Dragon came out of hiding. Oliver knew the only way that would happen is if they announced his pardon and it hit the national news. First he needed to get some pieces into play and one of those pieces was Watson.

“I don’t like it, Oliver working with her cost us everything before and I would rather swallow my tongue and never be able to talk again.” Felicity was using her loud voice and frankly she didn’t care at the moment who could hear her. She knew William was on a boat on the other side of the lake with John and JJ so that she and Oliver could talk.

“Felicity we need her help and she is not trying to put me in prison any longer. We need their resources honey you know that.” Oliver grabbed a hold of her face so gently so that he knew she was looking at him. He looked her dead in the eyes. “We need to get back to what we can have of our lives and then we can move forward and stop looking over our shoulder for that thug.”

“Oliver I know, just she is almost as bad in my eyes.” Felicity looked down between them. “She uprooted our entire lives and caused us just as much pain and don’t you dare say that was mostly your fault because it wasn’t.”

“Baby, I need to catch him.” Oliver knew he was pleading now. “I can’t let him get away with what he did and ARGUS will be there as well, I already talked to John. Not sure about the others but I have to try.”

Felicity turned around then she spun back and with as much ferocity as she could muster said. “She needs to make a mends for what she did. She needs to apologize and listen to William and myself before I would even consider looping her in on this. I need to see that she has remorse for doing what she did to our family. It wasn’t just good enough for her to just take you in but making you state that to the press has put out entire lives under a microscope that is completely unfair not just to us but that sweet kind hearted boy out there fishing. I will not settle for anything less from her.”

“Okay, I will talk to her get her here.” Oliver looked down then he looked back up. “I didn’t know that would be part of her plan in this. She made in non-negotiable or she would have arrested you and sent William into foster care.”

“I know, I saw the deal she made you sign in all the paperwork that was sent over. Oliver, I need you to know I understand why you did what you did. But honey I am still angry about the decision. I forgive you I need you to know that but that does not mean I am going to ever let you talk to her or anyone like her alone ever again. You promised me no more unilateral decisions.” Felicity punctuated that point by grabbing his face and making him look at her.

Oliver nodded and picked up his satellite phone and arranged for Agent Watson and her team to meet with them at the house. They had less than 24 hours before the whole world knew of his pardon and his being released from prison so the planning window was minute. In the meantime Felicity got a hold of the rest of the members of the team and conferenced them in on the meet and told them about what was going on. Curtis also told her that Wayne Enterprises had agreed to help in the production of the bio-stimulant. Alena had a meeting with Barbra Gordon and Lucius Fox the other day and it had gone very well.

When William and John returned they told William who was coming and why.

“Fine I have wanted to yell at her for a while now but, I will wait and see what she says.” William stormed off to his room.

“He’ll be fine.” Felicity reached over and kissed Oliver’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, I don’t know how I will ever make this up to him. He says he forgives me but I don’t know if I deserve it Felicity.” Oliver sank down to the couch.

“You do and you will. William needs to see actions Oliver and know that you are not going to be taken from him again like that. His therapist told me he has become almost tactile in need of actions. When you get to talk to her maybe you will understand more.”

Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. “I am looking forward to that, I am glad he has been able to talk through all this and I am so proud of you for everything you have done. Felicity I know I put a lot on your shoulders and I have a lot to make up for. So before she arrives or before I even agree to talk to her we can sit down as a family and talk this through. Baby I know we have a lot to work through please tell me I still have a chance.”

“Oliver.” Felicity sat across from him and took his hands in hers. “Of course, I love you and I have seen how much you have grown. God, there is so much I would do for you that you would probably not let me do. Oliver we need to talk about a lot that is true but, I love you and that will never change. I knew what I was signing on for but William didn’t get the choice so we need to give him that. Okay.”

Oliver nodded as he took her face in his hands and kissed her with as much love as he could muster.

As he pulled back he saw a black sedan making its way through the trees. “Let’s go find William, Lyla can you hold her off until I discuss somethings with my family. Then tell her that the whole family has to agree to everything before anything happens.”

Lyla looked at both of her friends. “Of Course. You won’t have to do anything she is the one that needs to do the preening and begging this time.”

At that Oliver and Felicity went down the hallway to William’s room. Oliver pulled Felicity to his side as he motioned for William to follow him.

“William come on lets go sit over there we need to talk before we go back in.” Oliver pulled him towards the Adirondack chairs on the deck.

“That doesn’t sound so good.” William looked to Felicity.

“No son it is good because I want you to know that in this family you have as much say as I do and this is your turn to have that say. I don’t want to have anything Hidden from you anymore and Watson is here to try to make a plan for getting Diaz. But first I need to talk to my Family and we decide together what is what and I will let you know what I think is safest and you will let me know what you think. Nothing hidden anymore.”


	4. Prompt - Closed Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us.” Alexander Graham Bell

“Ms. Watson.” Oliver extended his hand.

“I assume you are enjoying your freedom Mr. Queen. Unfortunately so is Ricardo Diaz.” Watson said as she shook Oliver’s hand.

“Before we start in on any discussions there are others who will be joining this. I am no longer making decisions alone my family will be present for any and all discussion with the FBI.”   
Oliver opened the door to the office and Felicity William John and Lyla all walked in. “First though my son has something he has wanted to say to you for a while now.”

William stepped forward tentatively at first but when he got reassurance from his father and Felicity he looked Agent Watson in the eye. “I know what my Dad did was not always legal and he did do somethings that others might not have but what he did do was put Star City and its citizens ahead of his own life for so long. He even sacrificed himself by putting himself in jeopardy rather than those who he cares about that makes him a hero. And you can’t take that away from me because I know that and I will never trust anything you say or do nor will I be able to trust the FBI ever in my life and to me that is sad because Dad tries to tell me that the FBI is here to protect us. I can’t believe that when you tried to destroy my life worse than what any of the evil people my Dad has fought ever.” William looks at his father who is at the moment looking like he might cry. “So Ms. Watson I presume you have some offer to make our family and it had better be good or you can just leave now.” William steps back and turns to hug Felicity.

“Well I guess I will say my peace and go on. Amanda Waller was my Cousin. I had thought all these years the Green Arrow had killed her and I am sorry for my misconception but she sent me a recording saying that there are a few people she would hold responsible for her death and wanted to make sure I knew who they were. I couldn’t use the recording as it was uncorroborated.” Watson takes a breath. “She said you were her number one suspect and that she trained you to almost be her killer but, now that I know the truth I am sorry for that.”

“That is so not fair to do to my Dad and our Family we lost everything!” William shouts he is so angry and you can see it on his face.

Oliver places a hand on his shoulder and brings him to him. “What do you want from me know? If you had of asked I am more than sure anyone at ARGUS would of given you the real information. So what do you want?”

“I want to honour what I said I want to help catch Diaz.” Watson said to him.

“No, it’s not going to be that easy.” Felicity said finally speaking up. “There will be no closed door meetings between you and my husband not ever again. And what we need is time to heal and try to move on from this. Do you see what you did to our son? Can you tell me why the hell should we trust you? WHY!?”

Watson is taken slightly aback. “I know you can’t trust me even if I tell you why. I see now that I am doing more damage by being here. I was hoping to help and learn from you as well. The FBI has not been able to deal with some of the craziness that happens in this world now since that damn Particle Accelerator broke, well the world. I understand it is going to take actions for you to be able to come to some semblance of trust. All I can say is that I will no longer be pursuing any charges against any of you but that I hope we can try to learn and work together. There has to be a way to fight against everything evil in this world that doesn’t compromise all of us in the process. I can offer you all of our resources and hope that this can be a working relationship going forward.” Watson took a breath then she stepped up to William. “I know you trusting anyone in Law Enforcement is going to be a challenge but if you need me to publicly apologize to you and your family William I will. I hope this can start to repair some of the damage I did behind that closed door.”

William steps forward. “That’s a start tomorrow when my Dad is publicly pardoned do it then.” William turned and went back to his room. 

With everything going on Oliver is glad William can voice his feelings unlike a year ago when his mother died. He is glad that the stable relationship between he and Felicity through all the madness has given him that. “Ms. Watson I am going to need you to outline in writing exactly what you mean.”

“Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak I already have done that and I hope that this will help.” As she hands him the stack of papers outlining the deal. “I will wait while you read it over I will go out back it is a lovely view from here.” At that Samandra walks out back to the deck leaving him, Felicity , Lyla and John to look over the papers.

Essentially the deal is Oliver and his team train agents in capturing Meta Humans and help to form a Justice League with other members of his team and those he deems fit to work on this team. They will be government sanctioned and be able to operate throughout the world. Apparently a council of world leaders had gotten together to discuss this. The world as they put has become a land mine and they want to ensure that the human race survives past this and flourishes. Felicity reads it over and looks at her part of the deal along with Lyla they want a partnership with ARGUS on this as well. Oliver goes to get William from his room.

“Come on buddy we need to talk about this deal.” Oliver states. William stands and goes with his father and that is just what they do. William has them add the public apology into the paperwork. But in the end they all agree and after speaking with the others they truly all agree.

“Well let’s get Diaz off the board and get this underway.”


	5. Prompt - Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surrounded;   
> be all around (someone or something). (Of troops, police, etc.) Encircle (someone or something) so as to cut off communication or escape. Be associated with.  
> "The killings were surrounded by controversy"
> 
> I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC these stories are my creative out take on what is presented

They had them surrounded on all sides’ one last com check and Overwatch gave them the go signal. Green Arrow approached from the front with the FBI, John and Lyla from the west side of the building with ARGUS agents, The Black Canary as Dinah approached from the rear with a few select SCPD cops and then from the East Wild Dog and Terrific and Nick. Nick a new addition to this all Felicity could think is she hoped he worked well with them. They had gotten intel from Nyssa that the Long Bow Hunters had three places they operated out of in the western United States Thea had sent Roy back to help with the operation but he wouldn’t get there in time and they had to move. After days of satellite surveillance and sending in an operative to a few locations they determined this was where the “Dragon” was holed up with his goons healing after that loud mouth bitch sent him flying into the river. Roy was told that if he arrived in time that he was to shore up the east side with the two losers and the boyfriend, Felicity decided that was a better name for them. As they were approaching all hell broke loose. The Long Bow Hunters appeared and were engaging on three sides as the Dragon and his crew tried to escape through the week link the two idiots and his boyfriend. Just as Felicity thought they were going to lose them again Roy fired an Arrow hitting the Dragon in his right shoulder. Looking up surprised the Dragon started firing at everything and nothing all at once. Roy fired a grappling arrow trapping his one arm to his side and then Terrific sent a t-sphere at him and shocked him with an electrical current causing him to go unconscious. The FBI agents that were waiting on the perimeter engaged and took Dragon into custody. Not without the Long Bow hunters evading capture however their number of followers were now dwindled as the rest were surrounded a rounded up.

“Damn it, Overwatch make sure a couple of ambulances come in Terrific and a couple of agents need attention.” Green Arrow growled into his com.

“They are on their way, now come home. Overwatch out.” Felicity turned off the coms and walked into the living room and shook her head.

They didn’t get the Hunters but at least “Dragon” was captured and they could breathe a little easier. Tomorrow hopefully they can go back to some semblance of normal. The whole damn world knew Oliver was the Green Arrow, what happens tomorrow won’t change everyone’s opinion but it will give them back their lives. New jobs and new lives. 

“Felicity, is dad on his way back?” William asked coming up from behind her.

She turned and patted the couch next to her, “Yeah he is on his way back, sweet boy. Have you worked on your next lesson for school?”

“No, not really I couldn’t concentrate I just kept sending out thoughts about not losing my dad again.” William leaned over as Felicity pulled him in for a hug.

“We are definitely not going to let that happen ever again.” Just then her phone chimed.

BW- Ms. Smoak I hope that we can set up a meeting between us Selena was very impressed with the implant and now that you are no longer in hiding so to speak would that be possible.

She turned her phone back over, William looked at her. “I’ll answer him later you are more important to me right now. William with this new deal it means we will be working with the government so that they can learn how to do what dad does and at least finally be able to capture these criminals. Plus that means that Dad doesn’t have to be the Green Arrow forever so we can be a family more. I loved doing this when we were both younger but now after having to deal with Immortals, Aliens, Nazi Doppelgangers and Meta Humans I think we are both getting to that point when we want to step back and be a family and see where that adventure takes us.”

“Well I hope that means I get a brother or sister from that.” William smiled at his Step-mother a woman who has become so much more than that to him.

“Hey,” Oliver walked in just then. “So do I William.”

“You have like super hearing or something?” William asked.

“No, but if you only have the screen door closed I can hear through that.” He leaned over and kissed Felicity on the top of her head. Felicity smiled and stood up. Walking around the couch she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him to her, Oliver wrapped his arms around her and kissed his wife properly.

“Before that happens this little monster on your face has to go.” William laughed and Oliver groaned.

………

 

The next morning as she was getting ready for the ceremony Oliver called her into the bathroom.

“Do you want it completely gone or what?” Oliver looked at Felicity.

Felicity took the scissors from him and put the lid of the toilet down instructing him to sit. She moved the trash can more into view. She started taking the biggest chunk off first then she started clipping closer to his face. The whole while Oliver was drawing circles with his thumbs on her hip, it was becoming distracting. She leaned in and kissed him then stepped back, She brought the scissors back up and trimmed a little bit more until it was perfect nail scratching length. “There’s my husband, perfect.” She leaned in and kissed him again. “Now we need to get ready to go.” She backed up and went to finish getting ready.

She had laid out his grey suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes and Felicity was wearing the black dress with the cut outs in them. William knocked on their door.

“Do I have to wear a tie? I can’t figure it out.” William looked at his Dad and Oliver took the tie from him motioning for him to stand in front of the mirror.

“My Father had all these meetings and Gala’s to go to where the family had to go with him and he taught me how to tie my tie this way.” He showed William in the mirror how to do it and then he undid it. “Now you try and I will tell you the steps.” 

Felicity watched this unfold in front of her and she had small tears in her eyes. Thank God her mother taught her what make-up to buy that wouldn’t run everywhere. When they were done the little family stepped into the living room. 

“We ready to get going?” John asked.

The family nodded, they climbed into the waiting SUV’s and drove back to Star City for the first time in months. The city that they had started trying to rebuild was in chaos again and it felt like there was nothing they did that changed anything. Then they passed a park and a group of citizens were there wearing green shirts and cleaning and fixing the park, a little further on there was a group of kids wearing green shirts cleaning graphite off a building. Felicity smiled as the further they got to city centre they saw more and more groups doing something to clean up the city, maybe they did inspire some. She turned and looked at Oliver, as tears were coming down his face she cupped his cheek and kissed him. ”Your sacrifice was appreciated be proud Oliver I love you so very much.”

“Thank you.” Was all he could manage?

“We’re here.” John said from the front, “looks like the press hasn’t forgotten you.” 

“Vultures!” William snarled. 

Felicity looked at him and said. “We just smile and say nothing; they will only get what is being said at the ceremony. We do not need to add anything to their by-line, okay?”

“Okay.” William nodded.

John stopped in front of City Hall, a place Oliver thought he would never see again. He hoped that some of what he had done as Mayor had made changes to the city. Standing on the steps in front was the President of the United States several secret service people and Laurel, What the hell he looked at Felicity. “What is she doing there?”

“That’s right she is the new, old District Attorney, there is still no Mayor so she has been influencing council from behind the scenes. We can’t really expose her because that would completely ruin our Laurels reputation. I cannot believe no one has discovered she has no idea what being a lawyer actually entails. But no one said the citizens of Star City are the sharpest tools in the shed.”

“Oh dear lord, what has she done?” Oliver groaned and ran his hands over his face.

“Let’s go.” John said as he stepped out of the car and came around to open the door for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @thebookjumper for doing this I am sorry I did not keep up hope to finish all the prompts by next week.
> 
> Much love Olicity Fandom


End file.
